Stuck in Midgard
by ilovetomhiddleston
Summary: Thor and Loki visit Midgard for a quick vacation, but end up being trapped when something happens to Heimdall. They must learn to live as humans until the Bifrost is repaired. Along the way, Loki falls for Darcy and something curious happens to Jane... Rated T for talk of drugs.
1. Fall to Midgard

"Are you ready, brother?"

I wasn't sure. The last time I'd visited Midgard was when I was going through that crisis. I doubted Midgard would welcome me warmly.

"Ready," I murmured, nodding to Heimdall. Heimdall returned the gesture and stabbed his sword into the slot, signaling the Bifrost to open and send us to Midgard.

Blinding light absorbed us and released us within the same second onto cold concrete.

"Thor!" a feminine voice shrilled nearby. I peered up, still dizzy from the difficult journey. My sight was hazy; I could make out a muddled figure kneeling beside Thor. It was the woman I had nearly killed during my rampage. But that was behind me. I had served my time and gone through dozens of anger management sessions. I was pure once more.

"Jane! How I've missed you!"

I turned away, not wanting to observe my brother being *scoff* affectionate and such. Ever since he had met that woman... I fought the urge to groan aloud, until I reminded himself that I too had changed.

"Whose this?" The woman asked. I could hear the questioning in her tone, and knew she was speaking of me. I didn't look up.

"That is my brother," Thor boomed, slapping me proudly on the shoulder. "Loki."

This time I turned to catch Jane's reaction. Her eyes widened in fear and confusion. She still remembered the day...

I offered a bone chilling smile and a wink. It didn't relax her.

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you, Loki," she held out a manicured hand. I glared at the threat. If she planned to slap me, she would be dead in seconds and -

"It's a mortal motion," Thor explained. "Shaking hands is a welcome."

I took her hand in my mine and gave it a round of tense shakes. My satisfaction was answered when goose bumps ran up her arm. No, I firmly thought to myself. You've changed.

"I'm -"

"Jane," I finished for her. "I've heard plenty about you."

"Oh," Jane beamed at Thor. "And this is Darcy." She pointed to a woman standing awkwardly across the room, with two white wires jammed into her ears, connecting to a small device. She glanced up at the sound of her name and waved with a smile at me.

Darcy was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She looked frail, easy to break. Her hair hung in ringlets to her shoulders and she wore eye catching leather boots to her knee that gave her a certain edge. I was in love with her just by sight.

"Nice to meet you," Darcy casually grinned at me.

"And you," I returned, taking her hand and kissing it. It might've been the wrong move because she looked a tad weirded out. I'd have to learn what Midgardians did during greetings. But she did blush a little at the gesture.

"So, how long are you two staying this time?" Jane asked, stroking Thor's arm.

"Just one night. We have to be back to care for mother while father is away. She has a small cold," Thor replied. I nodded in agreement, wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"Okay, great," Jane, I could tell, was trying to hide her disappointment. I guessed she had wanted a longer visit.

"Don't be upset, Janey," (I almost gagged at her nickname) Thor took her in his arms and held her tight. "We'll be sure to stay much longer once mother is healed."

As they chatted about distant plans, I focused on Darcy. She dialed something on her device and readjusted the wires in her ears. She then closed her eyes and began swaying from side to side. I got to my feet and, feeling confident, strode to her side.

"What's that?" I curiously inquired. She continued swaying like she hadn't heard me. I politely tapped on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped a bit in surprise. I offered a kind smile. "What's that?" I repeated, pointing to the device in her hand.

"My iPod," she answered. "Wanna try?" she plucked the wires from her ears and handed the machine to me. "Put these in your ears," she fingered the wires, "and pick a song." I followed her directions and stabbed the buds at the end of the wires into my ears. They fit strangely and fell out a few times before they eventually stuck. "You can pick a song by scrolling through my list with your finger."

I glared at the tool in confusion. I gave the glowing square a swipe with my finger, and words began rolling up and down. I studied the titles; they made no sense. Experimentally, I tapped a name.

"Good choice. One of my favorites." Darcy nodded approvingly.

Music began playing in my ears. Stunned, I stumbled backwards. "Where's that coming from?!" I demanded.

"The headphones," she giggled.

"_Is this the real life; is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality."_

"This is...unusual," I muttered. Involuntarily, I began swaying as she did.

"_Open your eyes, look up to the skies, and seeeeeeeeeee."_

I enjoyed the bizarre mechanism. "Where do you obtain one of these?"

"Target. I'll take you tomorrow," she offered, looking as though she was restraining laughter.

"Thank you," I stated sincerely, already looking forward to more time spent with her. Midgard wasn't so bad after all.

********HI! IF YOU KNOW THE SONG, LEAVE A REVIEW OF THE TITLE xD HOPE YOU LIKED IT!*********


	2. First Cheese Steak Experience

********Thanks everyone :D I'm new to this, so every review really means a lot to me!**************

Chapter 2.

I fumbled with the shiny piece of paper. "How do I do this again?"

Thor, probably to brag about how he was better educated in Midgardian culture than I, explained how it worked once more. "For the last time brother, you pick out which food sounds the most appetizing, and when the woman returns, you inform her of what you would like to eat."

"Okay," I sighed, scanning the list. Everything was foreign to me. Hamburger? Hoagie? "What are you having?"

"Whatever Janey's having," Thor replied sweetly. Jane beamed proudly. I looked expectantly at Jane.

"I'm ordering the chicken caeser salad," she told me. My head cocked, perplexed.

"You should get the cheese steak," Darcy chimed. "That's what I'm getting."

Well, if Darcy was having it, so was I. "Sounds good to me."

After our stomach churning fall to Midgard, Darcy and Jane took us to a 'diner' (as they put it) to grab some lunch. Yes, I've been here before - it was a dark time - but while I was here, I veered from Midgardian culture and demanded my loyal servants to assure everything to be strictly Asgardian, from the places I slept to the foods I ate. This was truly my first real stay on earth.

"Okey dokey, are we ready?" a plump woman arrived at our table, pen poised over a notepad.

"Yes we are," Jane answered for all of us, which I discovered she did frequently. "I'll be having the chicken caeser salad, and he will too, and they..." she gestured to Darcy and me.

"Yeah, we'll both take the cheese steak," Darcy ordered. I grinned at her appreciatively.

The woman scribbled quickly across her notepad. "Alright, I'll be back soon!"

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Jane asked. She leaned over to sip the dark liquid from her glass. I peered down at my own glass. Without a thought I had ordered the same thing as Darcy. I wasn't familiar with the 'Dr. Pepper'. It was a bit intimidating.

"You'll like it," Darcy promised, noticing how I was squinting at my cup. "Try it."

I picked up the glass and inspected its contents before lifting it to my lips. "Wow," I breathed. It was like nothing I've ever had before. "This is... spectacular!" I downed the glass in one last gulp. "Another!" With a fierce push, I slammed the glass to the ground.

"No!" Thor leaped out of his chair and with incredible hand eye coordination, caught the glass inches from the ground.

"Wow, you two are really related," I heard Jane chuckle below her breath.

"Loki, we don't do that here," Thor scolded. He looked embarrassed of me.

"I'm sorry brother," I fired back sternly. "I'm new to this."

"I know...I know..." his tone grew soft. He fixed on Jane's eyes until they met, and mouthed an apology. My knuckles clenched, but I held back.

For the rest of the twenty minutes or so, we chatted on and off about Asgard, how are families were doing, blah blah. Fortunately, when talk of Odin arose, Thor swooped to my rescue and immediately changed the subject. I was still touchy with the topic.

"Here you are," the friendly plump woman returned with full hands. She hauled the dishes onto the table and set a full plate in front of me.

Shocked, I scrutinized the overflowing mess. It appeared to be a roll of bread stuffed with shavings of a dark substance and cheese. I glanced at Darcy to see how she was handling the monstrosity. Happily, she was shoveling the entree in like no tomorrow. With a full mouth, she waved for me to try it.

If Darcy liked it, how bad could it be? Reluctantly, I lifted the oozing thing to my mouth and took a bite. "Oh, wow. This is impressive!" I announced favorably. Darcy smirked smugly.

Jane and Thor were daintily enjoying their 'salads'. I got enough looks from my clothing (Thor had opted to change into Midgard clothes, but I was uncomfortable with the idea), so I didn't hesitate to jam it hungrily into my mouth. I polished the plate in seconds.

"Darcy, you're taste is superb," I boomed. "Asgard would welcome you nicely."

"I'd love to come! Every time Jane leaves, she never lets me tag alone."

"Well, you certainly are coming next time."

"Sounds great!"

Could this day get any better?


	3. Heading Off

Chapter 3.

After a long lunch, we gathered our belongings and hit the road. People get glaring at me - I fought the urge to conjure my scepter and teach them a lesson.

"Are you sure you wanna stay in that, kiddo?" Darcy asked incredulously. "We can go grab you some... discreet clothes."

If Darcy thought it was better that way... "Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you."

"Jay, I'm gonna let you and T-man have some alone time. Loki and I are gonna hang out," Darcy whispered (not quietly) into Jane's ear.

"Oh, no... I couldn't ask for that..." but by the way Jane was looking at Thor, she wanted us gone.

"Bye," Darcy, looking unconvinced, took me by the elbow and began dragging me away.

"Let's meet for dinner! At Luigi's! Eight o'clock!" Jane called after us. Darcy held up a hand, signaling she understood.

"Where to?" I inquired. I had her all to myself now.

"I have some of my brother's stuff at my house, so once you change, we can go get you that iPod."

An unstoppable smile lit my face. "Where's your horse?"

"You're not in Asgard anymore, Loki," Jane answered, not missing a beat. "There she is - Nissan."

"Nissan?" I glanced around, seeing only a huge machine in front of me. It was rounded at the top, with transparent squares along the side. "I don't see a hor-"

"Giddy-up," Darcy chortled, opening a side panel. "Get in."

Following her directions, I climbed inside. There seemed to be a type of chair I seated myself in. She did the same on the other side.

She stabbed a small tool into a slot, and a roaring began to start. "Sorry... it's an old car."

Car? "Of course."

With a shove of the foot, the 'car' booted down the road. I clenched my teeth and held for dear life. "What is this?!" I demanded.

"Mean of transportation. Don't worry, I just live around the corner," she assured me, turning a dial that caused music to spew from all sides.

A long, alarming moment later, she jammed her foot on a different pedal, causing the 'car' to abruptly halt. I followed her lead as she reopened her side panel and stepped to the asphalt.

"My house," Darcy introduced. She took my wrist, causing my face to turn an embarrassing shade of pink, and brought me to the front door. Using a similar looking tool she had used to turn on the car, and inserted it into a gold mechanism. Something chimed, and she pushed the door open. I didn't like how incredibly foreign everything was. "Follow me."

We entered her bedroom, a very eclectic space. It was messy, but an organized mess. Unusual abstract paintings hung crooked on the walls and a splattered wall gave it a geeky yet stylish edge. She bustled throughout the room, searching through drawers, until coming out victorious.

"Here," she tossed a stack of cotton at me. "You can change in here. I'll be in the living room."

Once she had gone, I began undressing. It was tedious. I had to remove the metal armor, the arm guards, the leather vest, the cape... But I was used to it. The clothes she had left me contained a logo emblazoned t-shirt and a hard blue fabric for pants. I felt naked wearing so little accessory.

"Darcy?" I called once I had fully changed. I cursed myself for not knowing what a 'living room' was.

"Coming." She ambled into the room and let out a low whistle. "You look great. I'm _so _not used to seeing you like this."

I felt my face burn and my confidence slip. "Shall we?" I held out a shaky hand.

"Lez go!" she replied, using her free hand to loop it in mine and we descended to the car.

Once rolling, I fiddled with the countless buttons cascaded on the 'dashboard'. One caused rapid blades to swipe the transparent frame before us, another casting a gust of cool wind against my face. "This is fascinating."

The 'Target' appeared to be a very large building with gaggles of people hustling about, dragging red baskets on wheels. "Are you prepared?" Darcy asked, her tone growing serious. "It's a jungle there." She then erupted into laughter. "It's sarcasm. C'mon."

I followed her hesitantly to the entrance, avoiding the humans dashing about. Screaming toddlers demanded snacks, elderly whined about prices, and teenagers giggled about boys.

The doors opened for us, and I welcomed the strange wonderland.


	4. Heimdell's Slacking Again

I love every one of my 9 followers :D short chapter.. but I'm writing, I promise! HIDDLES HUGS TO ALL OF YOU XD

Chapter 4.

What the... "Uh..."

"C'mon. I want to get you an MP3 to bring back to Asgard, ya know, so you can tell everyone about how you're epic friend Darcy got it for you. And I need some toiletries," Darcy explained. She led the way down a crowded aisle. I was still silent, taking everything in. Dozens of baskets on wheels rolled by and packs of people shuffled along. I hardly recognized a thing - it was uncomfortable. There was tons of clothes, notebooks, silver discs. The one thing that fascinated me the most was a large screen that flickered images.

"Okay... this is the cheapest one here," Darcy got to her knees and pulled a small box from the shelves. Seeing her in that position sent a flurry of flashbacks from... the dark time. Kneeling, as my therapist had put it, was a 'trigger' and I was supposed to avoid it at all costs. I turned away and clenched my fist, feeling the need of power rush through my veins. _No, no, no, no, no, not here, not now._

"Later I'll add some of my favorites to it," she suggested, finally standing. I released a tight breath.

"Sounds delightful. I could get use to this realm."

Darcy nearly doubled over laughing. "You are _so _out of this world. Literally."

A loud tone alerted, a kind of short jingle. It caused me to topple over in surprise.

"Sorry," Darcy chortled. "It's just a text." Pulling a device similar to the one that played music earlier, she grinned from ear to ear and began rapidly pressing buttons. I decided it was better not to ask.

"Alrighty, now that's settled, I need some -"

Darcy was interrupted my another, much longer tone, that played continuously until she snapped her device open and placed it by her ear. "Jay?"

I carefully scrutinized Darcy's expression. Her face started with a relaxed smile, slowly morphing into a perplexed frown, and finally settling in a horrified gape.

"Are you _sure?..._how long till it's fixed?...okay, okay, calm down. It's not that big a deal. I'm at Target now; I'll pick up some stuff... Thor'll stay with you, and Loki with me."

I perked up at the sound of that.

After a farwell, she snapped the thing shut and stuffed it into her back pocket. "We've got a problem."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No... Thor forgot to tell Frigga something important, but the Bifrost wouldn't open. He tried like, a billion times but it looks like you're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Shock washed over me. Heimdell had never pulled a stunt to this degree. It was his duty to protect and open the Bifrost. And Frigga... we were supposed to take care of her!

Darcy dropped a tender hand on my shoulder. "Listen, Haymdall's probably just taking a lunch break or something. It'll be okay."

Still stunned, I didn't bother correcting her.

"Let's get you some stuff to make it through a few days." She took my hand and offered a warm smile. Together, we strolled through the store until she uncovered what she had been searching for.

"Here we are; okay, you go get some man stuff," she giggled, motioning towards the underwear and socks shelves, "and I'll get you a toothbrush right over there. Meet me when you're done."

We broke free, and I picked up a bag of each, not even reading the label. Quickly, I hurried to the aisle she had pointed out. The stay wouldn't be as stressful with the beautiful Darcy by my side.


	5. Video Store

Chapter 5.

********SHOUT OUT TO JustQuinn FOR GETTING THE SONG FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER RIGHT! IT WAS 'BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY' BY QUEEN*******************************************************

My mind was still reeling. I couldn't put the thoughts together that I was trapped here. I hadn't even wanted to come here in the first place! This was all Thor's fault.

"Here," Darcy handed me a stack of various utilities and tools. I inspected each one, recognizing not a thing.

"Could you explain, please... I'm still unaware of frequent Midgardian culture."

"No prob. This is a hair brush," she held up a square handled thing with tiny points sticking out of the top. "You use it to brush your hair if you didn't figure that out. Shampoo, it cleans your hair," she pointed to a slim, flimsy bottle. "Conditioner, goes after shampoo... oops, this is mine," with a blush, she harshly tugged on the box in my arms and dropped it into the basket on wheels. There was no need to blush; I had not a clue what a 'tampon' was, anyway. "... some casual clothes for you and Thor, a few snacks, a razor for your face, pancake mix, you use to this to clean your teeth, and I just thought this was cute," Darcy giggled and fingered a plush monkey in the basket.

"I would pay for all of this Darcy, but I do not carry and Midgard means of money with me." Guilt rose in my throat.

"It's no problem. I just got paid and Jane's gonna pay me back for Thor's half," she assured with a smile. I pushed the basket as a nice gesture to where she directed. There was an empty aisle with only one person in a red uniform sitting behind a kind of long, moving counter. Darcy began unloading on the moving surface, and it would roll right up to the woman. I joined her and started placing things in awe as it scrolled slowly down. It was thrilling - though very slow. An urge to use magic struck me, but I held back for the good of Midgard.

Everything was happening too fast. I somewhat zoned out as much as a god could while Darcy exchanged brief words and green paper with the woman behind the counter.

"Loki," Darcy sang. I turned to see her rolling the basket off through the entrance, and I quickly hurried to catch up.

"Now what?" I piped, excited for more adventure - anything to get my mind off of the situation. Ya know, the one where we're TRAPPED IN MIDGAR - get it together! I was slowly losing my mind.

"Well, I do have some errands to run, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind anything as long as I'm with you."

She was enveloped in scarlet as the blood rose to her cheeks. Questionably, she cocked her head.

"Uh, well, that's er, great, 'cause we have some time before dinner," she added, still stumbling over her words. Had I made her uncomfortable? It pleased me in a twisted way.

I followed her to the car once again and 'buckled myself in'. The machine was very convenient, I had to admit.

We drifted through the roads in the car for about five minutes before pulling into a nearly empty lot. A row of stores lined the cement.

Everything was so new to me. I reminded myself I had to get used to it, for the short while (hopefully) I'd be staying.

We entered the smallest one. A strange scent laced the air and the only other souls there was a couple browsing the aisles. It seemed the only thing this store produced was slim boxes with pictures on the front.

"The video store," Darcy clarified, my confusion pronounced. "Jane wanted to get something for tonight to maybe cool Thor down. Apparently he was freaking out."

That was a given. Thor had a way with emotion... the only one being anger. Oh, and love. Disgusting.

"What's your favorite?"

My favorite video? I wish I had one. I explained to her shamefully that I was oblivious of a 'video's' origins. She gaped.

"You've never seen a movie? There aren't movie theaters in Asgard? Should've known..."

"I'm very sorry to have upset you."

"No," Darcy scoffed. "It's not your fault. C'mon, I'll just rent my fave. 'Elf'. It's a Will Ferrel movie."

I nodded absently as she dug up the thin box and presented me an image of a large man in a green outfit and a pointed hat, looking quite ridiculous might I add.

Asgard was looking better and better...


	6. Dressing Up

*********Thanks everyone! I've never gotten so many followers :D It really, truly, means a lot to me(:*****

"Okay, since Thor's been a little freaked out over the whole 'trapped thing', Jane thought she'd treat us all to a really fancy shmancy dinner. We've got a half hour. It's at some upscale Italian place, so you're gonna have to wear a suit. You can wear John's."

Darcy rambled on about dinner, but I didn't absorb a word. I watched her lips move, forming the letters. It was odd how someone's mouth could be so attractive. My trance was broken at the sound of another man.

"John?" I inquired, attempting casualty. "Who is this John?" We were back at her house, munching on Asgardian delicacies.

"Oh, he's my ex," she explained, but added after seeing my expression, " It means we used to be together, ya know, involved in a relationship."

I had to control the fierce horror from taking over my face. It had never occurred to me that Darcy had a lover. How naive of me.

"This John... You no longer are involved in one another?"

"Nope. I dumped him. He forgot my birthday, and I was just bored."

Hmm. I needed to advance my knowledge on her, just in case. "When _is_ your date of birth?"

"November eleventh."

"Hm." I mumbled, making a mental note. "So are you with anyone now?" _Be nonchalant. _

"Nah, no one has really expressed interest yet," she replied, barely a whisper. A sudden sadness crept into her eyes.

"Oh..." While I was cheering inside, I felt horrible. I had obviously upset her. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay," luckily, the sadness had fled. "Okay, back to the suit," she said, disappearing down the hall and returning with a large transparent bag. "Put it on. I have to get in my gown."

She handed the heavy sack to me and made her way back to her bedroom. With care, I slowly unwrapped the 'suit' and held it up to the light. The 'suit' was a combination of a dark jacket, an intricate white shirt, long black pants, and square shoes. It wasn't the most appealing thing she could've chosen. I openly got undressed, knowing I'd be fast, and first pulled my arms through the white top. It revealed my entire chest oddly. I studied the texture, noticing tiny slits on one half and round plastic discs on the other.

Next, I tried on the pants. They were very crisp and wrinkle free - I liked how they fell against my long legs. They were a tad too long and a smidge too loose, but nothing unbearable.

The jacket was easy. I had one just like it up in Asgard. A sudden overwhelming home sickness enveloped me. For a while, I wouldn't see Fandral, or Hogun, or...

Her name interrupted my thoughts, leaving me cringing and glad I _wasn't_ in Asgard.

It was a long time before I heard Darcy's loud clanking up the hall. "Are you decent?" she called.

"Yes," I answered, eager to see her outfit.

"Sorry that took so long... I needed to do my hair," she murmured apologetically, still out of eyeshot.

"That is quite fine," I replied. That's when I saw her.

She waltzed in, clothed in a flowing gown that kissed the carpet. It was a deep indigo, layered with gems. The dress was skin-tight to her hips, and then flared out at the bottom in an eye catching poof. I believed the humans called them 'mermaid' dresses? I scanned her from head to toe, finally arriving at her face. Her hair hung in sculpted ringlets and draped down her back. She wore plenty of makeup, although she didn't need a drop. Her eyes were huge, framed with her long lashes and dark eye makeup. They were absolutely stunning. I couldn't look away if I tried.

Of course, she noticed my looking eyes and dropped her head to the floor, cheeks turning a crimson. "Here, let me help you with your shirt." Her dress swayed as she sauntered across the room, planting herself in from of me. Tenderly, she pulled the two open flaps together and slid the small discs into the thin slits. It made me feel idiotic how obvious the shirt worked.

"You look... gorgeous," it was difficult to find my voice. This wasn't the same little crush I'd had on her when I arrived. This was love. Just looking into her eyes as she bent over my torso, working over the discs, I knew I would never find someone like her.

"Thanks. You look nice, too."

It bothered me that her voice didn't match my love-struck tone. Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice my hazy state. She was just so _breathtaking. _Literally, I was breathless. The only other time someone's beauty effected me so intensely was when...

No. That was through.

"There ya go," Darcy smiled proudly, straightening up and giving me a once-over. It gave me a sick satisfaction. "Let's go, the place is kind of far. I hope you're hungry?"

"Oh, yes," I immediately responded, feeling my stomach growl. On Asgard, it was an annoying inside joke at how often and how much I ate. The only other to surpass me would be Thor.

The ride was long, but nice. There were some awkward moments, but Darcy didn't seem to notice. We chatted on and off about life on Asgard, and her life on Midgard. I was fascinated by everything she said, clinging onto every word and saving the best for memory. Currently, she was working night shifts at the 'mall', while helping Jane and Eric during the day on new scientific discoveries. Her personality was divine - I hardly noticed her beauty when she spoke; her spontaneous and easygoing personality overpowered, incredibly, her exterior. I shocked myself - I was never typically the lovey-dovey type. I didn't like to appear soft, although a large part of me really was.

With a turn of her 'key', the car shut down. "Ready?"

Hi guys! If you've gotten to this point and read the whole chapter, thanks! I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be away from **Friday, the 24th, to Tuesday, the 28th. **Yeah it's not that long, but it takes me a few days to go through a chapter (I'm just writing it from where I left off... I haven't planned anything or written out a rough draft of what's going to happen in the story) so there most likely won't be another chapter until at least next Thursday. Sorry guys! I really appreciate all the comments (well, at least the nice ones) and everything! Thanks a bunch! :D


	7. Unexpected Visitor

I am so so so so so so sorry it's been so long! :( thanks for sticking around! More on the way! and sorry for the short chapter... I just really wanted to put something up! ENJOY:D

The restaurant was a huge stretch from the place we had eaten at for lunch. It was elegant and swarming with expensive people, all coming off very snobby. I fell in love with the atmosphere - when I was here to rule earth last year, I had avoided everything 'human' at all costs. I wanted to rule earth as a very asgardian cultured place; therefore, I avoided restaurants, transportation, electronics... Everything midgard disgusted me. It still did, but I was doing my best to adjust.

A large podium stood tall against a well dressed gentleman. Darcy walked to him, her gown billowing behind her. I snapped my mouth shut after I discovered it was gaping open, nearly drooling.

"Yeah, we have a reservation," Darcy informed the man.

"Name?"

"Hmm... it's either under Lewis, or Foster. Maybe even Odinson."

I flinched at the sound of Thor's name. The name I had thought belonged to me for years. I felt the anger rising through my veins, riddling my heart with hatred. Forcefully, I clenched my jaw and focused intently on the man as he scanned a long list, his eyes brightening once he came across what he had been searching for.

"Foster. Are you Jane?"

"No, it's my friend. So they're not here yet?"

"No, but I can seat you until they arrive."

"Great. C'mon, Loki," Darcy gestured for me to follow the man as he began hurrying through rows of packed tables, all with couples hunched over a menu like there had been at lunch. The man's step faltered at the sound of my unusual name. I almost did something about his rude gesture, but convinced myself that Darcy was more important than hurting a mortal. If she witnessed that, it'd be all over for me.

"Here you are. I'll send your friends in once they come," the man looked pointedly at Darcy, ignoring my presence. That was the final straw. I'd -

"Thanks," Darcy grinned and pulled her chair out.

Torn, I decided once again Darcy was of greater importance, and joined her at the table. Immediately, she lifted a menu to her face and squinted at its fine print. I mimicked her and did the same, though I wasn't absorbing a word.

"What are you getting?" she asked.

My palms grew sweaty. I read aloud the first thing my eyes caught.

"The, uh, mooshroom sowp?" The midgardian words felt alien in my mouth. Darcy lost herself in laughter, the sound beautiful.

"Mushroom soup," she corrected. I felt myself blush deeply; utterly embarrassed and ashamed with myself.

A deep, thunderous voice interrupted the peaceful atmosphere. It was low and recognizable from anyone who was aware of the man... which was everyone.

My breathing stopped and my eyes widened. Anger built inside of me, a rage so intense I hadn't felt since my fury had been taken out on New York.

"Name?" I heard the waiter ask, though it was obvious he knew the man. Everyone knew the man.

The man twiddled his thumb and answered, "Stark."


	8. And the Rage Returns

Guys... I am so so so so sooooo unbelievably sorry. It's been months. I checked on it today and saw that my nine followers has grown to 42 and I feel so crazy guilty. I'm sorry it's been so long! I PROMISE I'll update frequently. Yes, this is a short chapter, but I wanted to throw something up there. I'll be updating within the week.

Darcy's head snapped up after the words left his mouth. "Did you hear that?"

My fury was too strong - I wasn't capable of projecting a sound.

"Oh my god! It's Tony Stark! I need a picture!" Darcy lurched to her feet and leapt from the table. My heart dropped to my feet.

"'Scuse me? I'm Darcy, I'm a huge fan," she bubbled to the familiar face. Tony lowered his sunglasses, his conceited attitude prominent.

"Huh. I have a lot of those," he noted, following the waiter to his extravagant seat. Darcy followed like a puppy following a human with treats.

"Can I have a picture, Mr. Stark?" Darcy seemed oblivious to his arrogant response and pulled out the device that rang loudly earlier. I remained glued to my set, unable to remove my glare from the scene. The rage my therapist talked me out of so many times returned. I could feel the need to subjugate return; it pulsed through my veins and rang clear through my heart. Deep breaths, I told myself harshly. But I couldn't control the rush of stamina.

"After I eat," Tony waved her off and settled into his chair.

"Oh, alright!" her voice was still starstruck as she made her way back to the table. Oblivious as ever to my anxiety attack, she blubbered on about the infamous Iron Man.

"Why would he be here, out of all of Midgard?!"

"Buddy, it's called Earth, okay?"

My eyes widened. A rush of utter depression swept through me. I was so bipolar.

I didn't want to be here. I didn't want any of this. I yearned for home - to be swaddled in my blankets and cocooned in my bed. I wanted to sleep all of this away.

Tears ran coldly down my cheeks. The action surprised me... It was so... _human. _The last time I cried this badly was when I confronted Odin. I got to my feet and hustled off, not knowing where I was headed, just making my way out of there. Suddenly, the reality of Midgard *scoff* _EARTH _dawned on me. My past hell was returning to haunt me.

"Loki?!" Jane and Thor arrived arm in arm just as I exited the elegant scene to the outdoors. Maybe the soft breeze would calm me down. I caught a glance of Thor - he looked ridiculous being clothed in such chic midgardian wear. Jane looked alright, I guess, but nothing could compare to the sheer beauty of Darcy.

I felt dumb once I got outside. What would I do out here? This planet was foreign to me. I could hardly remember that dark time in New York... my therapy had burned it from my mind. Even attempting to remember it would spark back that fury. Nothing would be able to harness that powerful anger.

"BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"No, not now. Heimdell, please!" I begged the sky, but not a cloud stirred. Instead, my imbecile of a "brother" came hurrying to my side.

"YOU ARE MAKING A MOCKERY OF US!" he boomed. This was kind of odd or Thor... he was typically the one to side with me. I guess his Jane was more important than me now. It surprised me how intensely that bothered me. I despised Thor, every piece of him, every part that possessed the genes of the all-father. Why was I jealous that his attention was being diverted?

"What are you talking about, Thor? I just needed air. I assume you didn't see your old friend, Tony," I sneered, seating myself on the heated asphalt. The pounding New Mexico sun didn't ease my tension.

"Tony? Tony who?" Thor, finally regaining his head, joined me on the pavement.

"Stark."

Our heads simultaneously snapped up. The voice matched the face.


End file.
